


Junk Drawer 1: Devastation

by teh_gelfling



Series: The Junk Drawer [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snippet immediately after the destruction of Praxus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Drawer 1: Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series for snippets and fics that may never be completed. Some that wind up in this series might actually wind up in finished works. Others likely won't for whatever reason. Feedback is always appreciated, and even if I don't respond (I'm terrible at responding), I do read all comments.
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

Dark clouds of smoke drifted amongst the rubble, obscuring obstacles and filling the atmosphere with a lurid, foggy light. Heavy steps rang through the ruined city amid weak cries and truncated screams. A small body lay quaking, half buried under a collapsed wall. Bright fluids seeped into the dust beneath and coated the little mech in mud.

Huge feet stopped just shy of his exposed right limbs, barely avoiding crushing the already damaged appendages. One small blue optic, weakly flickering, managed to get a blurry focus on the silver-grey mech towering over him. A cruel face looked out over the destruction, ruby optics bright with malicious intent.

The enormous mech gestured at something beyond the youngling's limited vision. A vibration skittered across his exposed sensor net, growing stronger before culminating in a sudden tremor of the ground as something large landed close by. He could hear nothing and see little more with his audios shattered and only one optic uncovered by mud and debris.

Two more tremors in rapid succession announced more arrivals, and the grey mech spoke to those unseen, making grand, sweeping gestures with his arms. The youngling could understand none of it, and as he looked on, the grey mech shifted his feet slightly, the movement tearing at his exposed leg. A squeal escaped his mangled vocaliser as multiple warnings flashed in his vision.

Blackness was rapidly eating away at him as the silver monster looked down.


End file.
